Sztuka Teatralna
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku pozostawiliśmy naszych zawodników kilka kilometrów poza zamkiem, do którego mieli samodzielnie dojść. Przywitaliśmy także nową zawodniczkę - Christie. Właśnie w tamtym odcinku, po raz pierwszy przegrały Rżące Rumaki - z winy Bryanta, który nasłał na wszystkich ogromnego smoka, hahahah! Zatem on musiał udać się na Wzgórze Wstydu zaraz po tym jak udało się go nam uhm.. uratować. Czy ten odcinek będzie również tak ciekawy? Co dzisiaj będą musieli zrobić nasi zawodnicy? Czy to już się nie robi nudne? Oglądacie Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!!! (muzyczka tytułowa) Chris: Hej, pora wstawać! (nadjeżdża na koniu z miotły) Leshawna: Eh, zamknij się Chris! Może my chcemy jeszcze trochę pospać, coo? (rzut kapciem) Chris: Ała! Ta dziewczyna to ma temperament. Jak chcecie, ale będziecie mieli mniej czasu na wykonanie zadania! Heather: Ej, Chris! Mamy.. to.. GDZIEŚ! Chris: Jak chcesz. Spotykamy się za godzinę przed zamkiem. Chyba tyle wam wystarczy żeby się wyspać... (odjeżdża) Christie: Jak mnie ten kozak wkurza to ty nawet nie wiesz! Heather: Dobrze gadasz! A teraz nastaw mi ciepłą wodę pod prysznicem... (zniechęcona mina Christie) W wychodku Christie: Już się robi, Heather.. (złowieszcza mina) ale z niej naiwniaczka! buahahah! khe, khe.. (kaszle) muszę to jeszcze przećwiczyć.. (przed zamkiem) Chris: Witajcie rycerze i damy dworu! Heather: Do rzeczy! Chris: Ehm.. no dobra.. waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie przygotowanie sztuki teatralnej. Drużyna, która napisze najlepszy scenariusz i dobrze go zagra, wygrywa. Macie na to.. 7 godzin. A, i jeszcze jedno... ma być pocałunek, hahah! Powodzenia! (i odjechał) Leshawna: Co ma znaczyć, że "ma być pocałunek"?! Duncan: To znaczy, że ktoś musi się POCAŁOWAĆ w tej sztuce. (Leshawna wali go w łeb) Ała! A to za co?! Leshawna: To kto chce się całować ręka do góry! (podniosła tylko Lindsay i Beth) Lindsay: Ja chcę się całować z Tylerem! Mogę? Duncan: Tak, jeśli by pominąć fakt, że go TU NIE MA! W wychodku Duncan: Dlaczego musiałem trafić do drużyny tych idiotów..? (załamka) Heather: To kto chce się całować ręka do góry! (podniosła Heather, Christie, Astrid i DJ) Heather: Zatem postanowione! Ja całuje DJa, tak? Astrid: A czemu TY? Heather: Bo ja jako jedyna z tej bandy patałachów wiem co to znaczy "całować"! DJ: Wybacz Heather, ale ja jednak wolę się całować z Astrid. Astrid: Ohh, naprawdę? DJ: No, jasne że tak *w* (kiss) W wychodku Heather: Uch! Niedobrze mi się robi, jak tylko na nich patrzę! Heather: Świetnie! Skoro tak, to radźcie sobie sami! Ja ręki do tej sztuki nie przyłożę! Chodź Christie.. (łapie ją za rękę i gdzieś zaciąga) W wychodku Gwen: Heather się rządzi jak by była nie wiadomo kim! Trent: To kto się całuje? (nikt nie odpowiada) Trent: Ludzie, musimy coś wymyśleć! W wychodku Leshawna: I jak my niby mamy urządzić tę "sztukę" jak nikt nie chce się cmoknąć?! Noah: Ej, mam pewien pomysł.. Bridge: No?! Mów, Noah! (szepty) Heather: Ehh.. biedacy nawet nie wiedzą co się wokół nich dzieje! Christie: Ja cie! Z takim czymś to nigdy nie wygrają. Nie mamy się o co martwić... (szepce do siebie) Zwłaszcza jak im "przeszkodzimy". (złowieszczo zaciera ręce) ... Chris: Przygotowania trwają już 5 godzin. Zawodnicy szykują kostiumy i takie tam. Miejmy nadzieję, że Rumaki znalazły rozwiązanie "całuśnego" problemu! A teraz zapraszamy na reklamę! ... Chef: Dziś zareklamujemy tę oto egipską bransoletę która jest niezwykle kolorowa i bardzo fajna. (powiedział jednym tchem niczym robot i podaje przedmiot Chrisowi) Chris: Czyli tak.. To jest ta no.. bransoleta i jest kolorowa.. Chef: Jest bardzo enigmatyczna.. Chris: No i jest tu czarny, um.., złoty i eee.. zielony! ... Chef: Są bardzo enigmatyczne.. Chris: (szepce do kucharza) Stary, nie przeszkadzaj może, co? (koniec szeptów - Chris wyciąga misia) No i tę właśnie wielofunkcyjną bransoletkę można.. Chef: Bardzo enigmatyczną.. Chris: Ekhem.. No i tę właśnie bransoletę można założyć misiowi na rączke, o! (Chef wyrywa mu bransoletę) Chef: Albo na nogę! Ja już zrozumiałem działanie tej bransolety - teraz pora na was! ... Chris: Wszyscy są już gotowi? Wszyscy: Taaak! Chris: Zatem zaczynajmy... Gwen: Ej, gdzie wcięło Heather i Christie? (Izzy wzrusza ramionami, w tym momencie przychodzi Heather) Heather: Nie widzieliście może Christie? (nagle wychodzi zza sceny) Christie: Obecna! Heather: Świetnie! Przygotuj mi kotkajl. Christie: Już się robi! (szeptem) naiwniaczko... Ostatnia scena sztuki Rycerzy: DJ Dzielny pokonuje E-Dzillę i ratuje Księżniczkę Astrid z zaklętej wieży.. Teraz namiętnie się całują. || Chris i Chef biją brawo. Chris: Teraz pora na Rumaki! Wszystkie rekwizyty Rumaków zniszczone... scenariusz też. Muszą grać "na zwłokę" || Ostatnia scena. Marysia (Sierra) całuje swego baranka. Chris: Rumaki, historia nawet ciekawa tylko, że taka jakaś niedoprawcowana i mało rekwizytów.. Rycerze - niezbyt to kreatywne, oklepane, ale raczej dobrze zagrane i... był namiętny pocałunek! Wygrywacie to zadanie! Ezekiel: To nie nasza wina, kolo! Ktoś zniszczył nasz scenariusz i wszystkie rekwizyty! Christie: A ja nawet wiem kto! Heather:(szepce do Christie) Chcesz kogoś wrobić? Świetny pomysł..! Christie: To Heather! Heather: Tak zgadza... COOO?! To nieprawda! Leshawna: Heather, wiedziałam, że jesteś wredna, ale nie że żałosna... żeby uciekać się do czegoś takiego. Trent: No właśnie. Myślałem, że wydoroślałaś, a tu coś takiego... Heather: Nie, to nieprawda! Christie, jak mogłaś to zrobić?! Christie: Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi.. Chris: Nie ważne co się stało, Rżące Rumaki przegrać przegrały. Rycerze wygrywają... Nietykalność! W takim razie Rumaki widzimy się po raz 2. na ceremonii. Dozobaczenia! (ceremonia) W wychodku Leshawna: Ja nawet nie wiedziałam na kogo głosować.. w końcu z naszej grupy nikt niczemu nie zawinił, nie? Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy. Korony dostają Lindsay, Leshawna, Duncan, Noah, Trent, Justin, Beth, Bridgette i Sierra. Co znaczy, że dziś Ezekiel uda się na Wzgórze Wstydu. Ezekiel: CO?! To niemożliwe! Ja nic przecież nie zrobiłem! Duncan: Ale jesteś bezużyteczny, heheh. Chris: No cóż.. To już wszystko na dziś. Dobranoc! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki